


coffee shop.

by OnlyAnEntity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAnEntity/pseuds/OnlyAnEntity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a/n: taken from a prompt on tumblr: " imagine Levi working at Starbucks and before he calls Mikasa to give her her order, Hanji takes the cup, writes Levi’s number on it, and then gives it to her. Levi is pissed until he gets a text from Mikasa." This is the first fic I have ever written and I apologize for quality. follow me on tumblr at only-an-entity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This damn job at Starbucks was going to be the death of him. It was his senior year of college and he was set to graduate in the spring. This job was just supposed to be part time, but it was so draining. For winter break, he had planned on taking up as many shifts as possible at the coffee shop to make some extra money for Christmas gifts. Levi looked up and sighed. The line to order seemed to never end. He continued taking orders, until he noticed his favorite regular walk in.  
"Levi!" Hanji yelled into his ear, startling him out of his thoughts. Lowering her voice, she whispered, "she's here again. When are you going to say something to her, it's so obvious you like her, the way you ogle her!"  
"Hanji, mind your own damn business. You don't know anything about my feelings," Levi muttered under his breath, wishing she wouldn't have brought this up. Trying to not let what Hanji said bother him, Levi went about taking orders.   
"One peppermint mocha, and two eggnog lattes? Coming right up," he stated to the customer as he walked away and began preparing the drinks. He looked up to see the black-haired girl texting on her phone, and patiently waiting her turn to order. He had seen her in here so often, nearly every day for the past 3 months. He only knew her name after having written it on countless coffee cups and calling for her when her order was ready.  
"Mikasa.." he thought, "I wonder if that's oriental? She certainly looks like she could be." He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as hot liquid poured over the top of the cup and onto his hand. "Fuck," he hissed under his breath, quickly taking his hand away from the liquid and rushing to the back room. Levi rinsed his hand under cold water to soothe the stinging pain, cursing openly now that he was in private. Hanji poked her head through the door to quickly ask him if he was okay. After reassuring her that he would be back out in a minute, she went to finish the drinks that he had left after scalding his hand. Levi sighed, pushing his way back out to the floor and returned to his register.   
He looked up, flushing slightly at the person in front of him.   
"What would you like to order?" he managed to get out. She offered a small smile before ordering her usual.  
"I'd just like a tall black coffee, please."   
"That'll be $3.07," he said, trying to avert his eyes from hers. It was very unlike him to become this flustered over something so small. As he went to pour her drink, Hanji cut in front of him, quickly swiping the cup out of his hands,  
"No, Levi, it's okay, I'll get this one. Can't have you getting hurt again!" She said with cheeky grin. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she scribbled what he assumed was her name onto the cup before filling it up with black coffee. She handed the cup back to him, and he walked back to the counter.  
"Here's your drink, miss," Levi said as he handed her the cup.   
"Thank you, Levi," she said with a small smile and turned to walk away, but not before Levi noticed something besides her name written on the cup. That was his fucking phone number, oh fuck. She was too far away now, there was no way he could get the cup back. He turned around to see Hanji cackling in the corner.  
"Aw, Levi! You're blushing!" Hanji managed to wheeze out between laughs.   
"What the fuck was that Hanji? I can't believe you would do something like that!"  
"Shut up Levi, you'll thank me later." With a grin, Hanji gestured for him to continue working. Levi groaned inwardly, hoping that he wouldn't get an angry call for seeming to be too forward. 'How the hell am I going to explain this to her?' he thought, 'great, I've got four more hours before my shift is over and until I can check my phone.' He glared at Hanji and discreetly flipped her the bird before returning to his register.   
The rest of Levi and Hanji's shift passed without much more excitement, besides the not-so-subtle glares Levi would give Hanji. He could feel his stomach anxiously flip-flopping as he got his things out of his locker in the back. He held his phone in his hand nervously, determined to walk to his car before checking for texts. He unlocked the door, and slowly sank down into the driver's seat. Levi lifted his phone to his face, clicking it on, and saw a message from a number not saved into his phone.   
"Hi, this is Mikasa. I'm going to be really straight-forward about this. I've been coming to the Starbucks you work at an obnoxious amount of times just to see you. Would you like to have dinner some night? P.s: I hope your hand is okay, I saw you space out and accidentally scald yourself."  
Feeling his face redden at the contents of the message, he quickly typed out his reply.   
"This is Levi. I would love to take you out to dinner on Thursday. Is 6:30 good for you?"  
'Well shit,' Levi thought, 'I guess I'll actually have to thank four-eyes for this.'


	2. mikasa's pov.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee shop told from Mikasa's perspective. let me know what you think. follow me on tumblr @ only-an-entity

Unfortunately for Mikasa Ackerman, she had one more final left in this semester. This was the first semester of her junior year and it was stressing her out to the point of binge drinking coffee. Well the stress, and the cute barista she so enjoyed seeing when she made her daily trip to Starbucks.   
She had started going to this Starbucks upon the request of her friend who had just begun working there, at the time. Her friend, Hanji Zoe, had been telling her about her coworker. According to Hanji, he was short, quick to anger, but very good-looking. On a whim one day, Mikasa decided to pay Hanji a visit. After ordering and letting Hanji prepare her drink, she asked Hanji about her mysterious coworker.   
"So, you've told me all about him. Where is he?"   
"Oh his shift is just about to start. I believe he's in the back, do you want me to go get him for you?" Hanji asked excitedly.  
"No no, I just wanted to see how accurate your description of him is," Mikasa said, flushing slightly. The line had begun to back up and Hanji had to resume her work. She gestured for Mikasa to sit down and wait, and hopefully sate her curiosity. She watched the door, until it swung upon and a shorter young man walked out. He had dark hair, almost like hers, and it was styled into an undercut with slight bangs covering his forehead. She could only see him from the waist up, due to the bar getting in the way. He appeared to be very lean, judging by the way his white button up clung to him in just the right places.   
'oh my god,' she thought, sputtering on her coffee, 'did I really just think that? Hanji certainly wasn't lying.'  
It was getting to be an expensive habit, but with the scholarships she had received, it wasn't too much of a drain on her bank account. To her, it was worth it to catch a glimpse of the man who made her coffee just the way she liked it. His name was Levi and she had only ever spoken to him to order, to thank him, and occasionally to ask about the weather or to ask about the others' day. They would exchange shy smiles and a slight touch of their fingertips, but never anything more. To Mikasa, it was agonizing. Was he really this oblivious or was she not being obvious enough?  
Walking into Starbucks, Mikasa looked up to make sure he was there. Smiling to herself, she looked down at her phone. She opened up her messages, clicking on the 'create new' button.   
"Hey, I know you're working right now, but can you do something for me?"  
"Sure Mikasa! What is it?" came the immediate reply. Grinning slightly, she quickly texted back.  
"I want his number today. Make sure he knows you've given it to me." Mikasa pressed send, looking up to see Hanji flashing her a wild grin and a thumbs up. 'This line is so awfully long,' she thought to herself. Lifting her gaze, she caught the man's eye, but she sensed he was zoned out. She continued watching him out of the corner of her eye, until she heard him hiss in pain. She looked over to see him rush into the back room, holding his own hand up. She bit her lip, worrying that he had hurt himself. Mikasa continued waiting for her turn to order, until she finally saw him walk back to the register she was now standing in front of. He looked up, and she noticed the faint red blush that colored his cheeks.   
"What would you like to order?" he asked, stuttering slightly.  
"I'd just like a tall black coffee, please," she said with a small smile.   
He told her the total, and she dug through her wallet for exact change. When she looked up, Hanji was swiping the cup from Levi's grasp and was writing on it. She reached out and dropped the change and her money into his hand, accidentally brushing her fingertips against his palm. She looked up. The faint blush was back on his cheeks. He turned away to grab the drink from Hanji's hand. As he turned back to face Mikasa, Hanji gave her the double thumbs up. Mikasa gave her a little smirk and took the drink from Levi's hand and walked towards the exit. As she opened the door, she heard Hanji's maniacal cackling and Levi's slightly raised voice chastising her. She smirked inwardly, and walked out to her car.   
\------------------------------------------------  
Mikasa sprawled out on her bed, her phone raised above her, and her fingers poised to type out a message. She sighed, what the hell was she supposed to say to this man? The only words she had ever even spoken to him were orders for drinks. She sighed again, talking to the opposite sex was just not her strong point. 'Fuck it,' she thought, 'I'm just going to have to tell him straight up what has been happening.' She bit her lip nervously as she began to type out a tersely worded message. 

"Hi, this is Mikasa. I'm going to be really straight-forward about this. I've been coming to the Starbucks you work at an obnoxious amount of times just to see you. Would you like to have dinner some night? P.S: I hope your hand is okay, I saw you space out and accidentally scald yourself."

As she clicked send, she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding in, and tossed her phone across the bed and into the floor. She got up and walked over to her desk, determined to study for this one last final and to try to not stress out about what he would say in response to her confession. 'This is going to be one long study session,' she thought.   
\------------------------------------------------  
After hours had passed by, studying had become impossible. Somewhere in the middle of cramming, she had heard her phone's text tone go off. Determined to keep studying, she had ignored it, but now it was time for a break. She felt her heart start to race as she walked to pick up her phone. She picked it up, tentatively pressing the power button to bring up the home screen. She dumbly stared at the screen, reading the message over and over again. 

"This is Levi. I would love to take you out to dinner on Thursday. Is 6:30 good for you?"


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Mikasa finally go on their date.

**a/n: woops, I totally forgot to post this part on here, but here it is finally. so, these two might be written a little out of character, honestly. But I like the idea of Mikasa and Levi being awkward and shy around each other in a romantic situation. Plus I loved the interaction with Mikasa and Hanji bc I think they'd be great friends. Please keep in mind that they're all set to be at a college age in a modern universe. ALSO I'M JUST A SUCKER FOR FLUFFY THINGS sue me idc. This is the last part to this little coffee shop fic! Enjoy <3**  
Mikasa stared at her reflection in the mirror. She ran her hands over the dress, seemingly trying to smooth it out. The dress was not as form fitting as she would have liked, but she adored the deep blue color. It wasn't a color she would wear normally, but after much convincing from Hanji, had purchased it. It fell just above her knees, and she loved the way it made her legs look. After sliding her feet into her modest black heels, she twirled in front of her mirror, admiring the way she looked. She picked up her phone, and snapped a quick picture. Opening her messages, she clicked on Hanji's name. She attached the photo and typed:  
"Finally getting a chance to wear that dress you made me buy. How do I look?"  
"MIKASA YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE BABE CAN I GO ON A DATE WITH YOU??"  
"Well if this doesn't work out, maybe I'll let you take me out," Mikasa texted back, grinning at the interaction. Hanji certainly knew how to stroke her ego. She sat at her desk, peering at her reflection in the smaller mirror. She was not normally one for makeup, but this was a special occasion. It had been quite some time since her last date. Brushing her hair out of her face momentarily, she lightly applied her foundation, following with winged eyeliner, and mascara. She applied a subtle pink lip gloss to finish her look. Mikasa stood again, looking at her reflection. She made a kissy face, snapped another photo, and sent it to Hanji as well. She checked the time, noting that it was only 6:15. Mikasa sighed impatiently, walking downstairs into her living room. She set her purse and coat onto the couch, and sat down to wait. Seeing a new message on her phone, she checked it:  
"Mikasa, I don't really know this guy all that well, but I do know that you are WAY OUT OF HIS LEAGUE. If this doesn't work out with him come by my PLACE YOU GODDESS."  
"You are seriously making me blush Hanji, I'm so glad you're my best friend. With your encouragement, maybe I can make it through this date."   
After clicking send, she noticed she already had another message waiting for her.   
"Hi, I'm at your apartment and I am walking to your door."  
As soon as she had finished reading the text, there was an soft knock at her door. She called out nervously, "coming!" as she stumbled to get up from her seat to answer the door. Mikasa shyly pulled the door open and stared at the man in front of her. She had never seen him out of his Starbucks uniform, and was quite frankly, surprised that he cleaned up this well. He was dressed in black dress pants, a white button up shirt, with a black blazer over his shirt as well. 'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'what the fuck is he wearing around his neck?'  
Seeing her gaze stop at his neck, Levi visibly flushed, cleared his throat and said "Um, it's a cravat. It's not a really popular neckwear item these days, but I dunno, I like it?" Mikasa smiled nervously, unsure of what to say.   
"Mikasa, you look really beautiful," Levi stated boldly, his cheeks coloring slightly, but refusing to look away from her.   
"Oh," she stuttered, "You look really handsome yourself." 'oh god why the fuck is this so awkward,' she thought, 'it's probably because we've only ever said about one sentence at a time to each other.' Seeing the near panic in Mikasa's eyes, Levi spoke to interrupt her thoughts.  
"Are you ready for dinner? I do hope that you'll enjoy the place I picked out."  
"Let me grab my coat and I'll be ready to go," Mikasa said as she turned to pick up her things.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Levi pulled the chair out for Mikasa, motioning for her to be seated. She smiled and nodded in thanks. As she sat down, she looked around to take in her surroundings. The restaurant Levi had picked was very nice; she had never been here before.   
"So Levi, how do you know about this place?"  
"Well, my roommate Erwin talks about this place a lot. He brings leftovers from his dates here all of the time and it smells really good, so I thought we could try this place together."  
Mikasa smiled inwardly at the gesture.   
"Alright then, what looks good on the menu to you?" she asked. Levi prattled off a couple of dishes that seemed to be appetizing.   
"Hmm," she thought out loud, "how about you order me whatever you get? I trust your taste, considering you make the best damn coffee I've ever had." Levi perked up at her compliment.  
"Oh, really? Thank you for saying that, that's really kind of you."   
Levi flashed a small smile at her, turning to the waiter and quickly ordering some fancy sounding pasta dish that she couldn't even pronounce.   
"Was that French? I've never heard anyone who isn't native to France speak the language so clearly.  
"Oh, um," Levi stuttered, "I've studied the French language throughout high school and college. I also studied abroad in France during my junior year."  
Mikasa raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed at his knowledge.   
"Oh wow," she said, dabbing at her lips with her napkin after taking a sip of water, "you're in college right? What are you majoring in?"  
"I've been majoring in linguistics, actually. Um, I know it probably sounds pretentious but, I really love the languages of the world. I like hearing languages, learning them, and honestly just speaking the languages," he said earnestly. "What about you, what do you major in?"  
"I major in biology. My parents were always really sick throughout my life. My father got cancer, and then so did my mother. My childhood consisted of many hospital trips for chemo and other treatments. So, I wanted to become a researcher in the medical field so that I could potentially prevent other children from having to go through this as well," she said with a faint blush. She wasn't used to disclosing this much of her past to anybody, much less a near stranger. Their polite small talk continued, as the waiter brought out their dinner. Mikasa had to admit, he did have excellent taste. He was politely quiet, prodding her to continue on with stories about her own life, rather than offering up stories of his own life. After finishing up one of her anecdotes about a dog she used to have, he perked up.  
"Oh wow, that story just reminded me of a joke I heard. What do you get when you cross a bulldog and a shih-tzu?"  
"What?"  
"Bullshit," he said with a straight face. Mikasa stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to think or say at this point.   
"Oh my fucking god," Mikasa said, suddenly losing her composure, holding her stomach as she laughed. She wiped the corner of her eyes, trying to stifle her laughter, but only managing to snort even louder. Her eyes shot up, searching Levi's face, but he too was far gone into laughter to have even noticed. Her cheeks were flaming red. She could not even believe that she had been undone by a poop joke for god's sake. As she calmed down, she looked up to see Levi already looking at her with a genuine smile on his face.  
"You know, most people think my jokes are really immature and that I shouldn't tell them, but seeing your reaction is all the proof I needed to continue telling them," he said, still chuckling.  
"Well Levi, I think this could be the start of something beautiful," she said, smiling, and reaching across the table to take his hand in her own.


End file.
